Blood and Sand
by themis.ceres
Summary: One Shot. Missing Scene from Moebius. Set to the song Dream Big, please read anyway..


**Blood and Sand**

_When you cry, be sure to dry your eyes,_

_'Cause better days are sure to come._

He had seen many occasions were they, as SG1, had escaped death or even just bad things in general. As a four-man team everyone was involved and affected so everyone bonded together to help.

Running over the dunes he wondered if their luck had finally run out.

_And when you smile, be sure to smile wide,_

He saw half his team.

Sam and Jack were in their tent, running from the opposite angle he could see inside the strangely intimate scene. Sam was reclining on the bed while Jack was sitting on a makeshift chair right next to her. His hand was on her stomach and they were smiling.

_And don't let them know that they have won._

Jaffa came from the East. He could see them so clearly, practically on top of the village SG1 had been calling home for the past two years. He wanted to call out, to warn his team but knew that it would do no good. So used the fear and anger to fuel his adrenaline to press on.

They came in shouting, pointing weapons. He could see Jack tell Sam to stay put and her fierce disagreement. Their argument drew a Jaffa's attention. The serpent guard recognized Jack as different and called over the First Prime.

All he could think was _how_ had they had found them.

Jack was brought out and forced to his knees. Using some witty O'Neill humor he got the guard to hit him across the jaw with his staff weapon causing Sam to scream. The Jaffa who had found them brought her out to kneel also.

The First Prime sneered and nodded. Obviously pleased that it had been so easy to catch the outsiders who dared to betray their god.

Finally he got there. He was able to zat three Jaffa before anyone realized what was going on but there were just too many and neither Sam nor Jack had a weapon to help. He went down with a zat and a staff blast to the shoulder. They forced him to kneel along side his friends.

Looking around for any others the First Prime nodded and three quarters of SG1 were forced to stand and walk their death march.

_And when you walk, walk with pride,  _

_And don't show the hurt inside,  _

_Because the pain sill soon be gone._

The last member of this infamous team watched from the sidelines, restrained by several large male members of the village, as his friends fought their last battle.

To their credit SG1 never looked back and never slouched.

_And when you laugh, be sure to laugh out loud,  _

_'Cause it will carry all your cares away._

They had been in the stupid god forsaken cell for several hours when the Jaffa came back. Sam was sitting with her back against the wall, he was trying to kel'nor'eem, while Jack was pacing. Four Jaffa had burst in with two more guarding the cell from outside. Obviously Ra wanted them in as much discomfort as possible because the Jaffa demanded their robes.

Jack had to come back with a smart ass comment for his effort one of the Jaffa hit him across the head again with his staff weapon and leaned to drag him out of the cell. Sam cried out and moved towards his prone body. Her movements offering to strip him herself. The Jaffa nodded. As Sam stripped Jack, Teal'c stripped him self. After handing the Jaffa both men's robes Sam began to disrobe herself. The obvious leers from their guards expressed their hope for a show.

As Jack came to he saw Sam lifting the last robe over her head. He moved to act like a shield only to find that she was in fact not naked. Regulation boxers and tee shirts had been hidden under the Egyptians robes. The guards too noticed with disappointment her clothing status and roughly grabbed her robes.

When they left Jack began to laugh. He pulled a pouting, shivering Sam under his arm and continued laughing. How many times had they done this, just sat in a Gou'ald cell and not worried. Hearing Jack's deep baritone guffaws allowed both other member of SG1 to forget that they might not make it out this time.

_And when you see, see the beauty all around and in yourself,  _

_And it will help you feel okay._

It had been too long. As former First Prime he knew the routines.

One beat the crap out of the leaders of a rebellion and turn them out as a message to others.

Two, kill the leader of the rebellion and turn out their bodies as a message to others.

Besides a few small side bashings they had received no real punishment, certainly nothing worthy of defying a god. They were going to be killed.

Teal'c looked around the cell. There was nothing special about it. He watched his cellmates and couldn't help the overwhelming feelings of love that he had for them. Air Force Brigadier General Jonathan J. O'Neill. A strong brave man who he had willingly given his life to for others, the man that as his brother who he had served by for a decade. Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Jean Carter. Beautiful, caring woman who had single handedly saved the world many times over. And himself. Teal'c of Chulak a shov'la of the Gou'ald but a hero of the free Jaffa. He would die with honor and with two of the best people he had ever known.

_And when you pray, pray for strength to help to carry on,_

_But when the troubles come your way._

They came for Jack first but he was ready. Somehow he had known he would be first. He had spent the last ten minutes on his knees. He wouldn't call it praying but if there was someone out there who could save Sam then yea he was asking for his or her help. And for courage.

_And when you dream, dream big,_

_As big as the ocean, blue.  _

_'Cause when you dream it might come true._

_But when you dream, dream big._

They **were** SG1.

_When you cry be sure to dry your eyes,_

'_Cause better days are sure to come._

They grabbed him roughly and Teal'c moved over to restrain Sam from doing damage to herself or trying to fight. He whispered that Jack would be back, that they weren't going to kill him yet, and that he needed her to be strong. With the back of her hand she wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed his hand through the bars. Giving him strength with the awesome ability she had to speak with her eyes. She followed his request to turn around when they started truly beating him.

_And when you smile be sure to smile wide, _

_And don't let them know that they have won._

He didn't know why but she was humming. With one hand on her stomach and another in her hair she was humming. And when they came for her she stood proud and tall and never flinched.

_And when you laugh be sure to laugh out loud,_

_'Cause it will carry all your cares away._

They watched her walk away from the cell for the third time. Holding her left arm protectively, walking with a limp she had a swollen lip and dried blood in her hairline. But she smiled.

Jack snorted and bent his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes. Teal'c watched her until she turned and pretended to begin his rest cycle again.

_And when you see, _

_See the beauty all around and in yourself,_

_And it will help you feel okay._

With in five minutes they came back. And the boys knew the game was over. The decade of saving the world was coming to a close. Jack was led roughly away and forced to kneel facing her. Sam had her back to Ra and closed her eyes when Jack arrived. She knew it too. Teal'c lifted himself up to have a last glimpse of his friends but they only had eyes for each other.

Teal'c memorized every detail.

While his eyes looked wild, dangerous, and desperate she was calm and centered. To him she never looked more beautiful.

_And when you pray, pray for strength _

_To help to carry on when the troubles come your way._

Ra laughed and stepped down from his podium. Calling Jack's bluff he put his finger on how much Samantha meant to him. The First Prime came up in between Sam and Ra and forced her into a low kneel. She closed her eyes and the staff weapon opened.

Watching it aimed at the base of her neck Jack went wild. Trying to fight off two, three, then four serpent guards. He got nowhere but they beat him repeatedly then held him in a low kneel to watch the death of his beloved. Sam opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you Jack. Always did."

Teal'c watched as the tears formed in Jack's eyes. He held himself strong and controlled but his eyes betrayed a strong sense of desperation.

"I know Sam. And I'll follow you, anywhere."

As she mouthed her approval it became apparent that Ra was becoming distressed at the strength and comfort they drew from each other. "Jaffa, kree." And the panic became mutual. Sam began hyperventilating. Somehow she managed to twist to face Teal'c and sigh good-bye before a Jaffa grabbed her chin forcing her to face forward.

Tears formed in her eyes and she forced herself to close them so they wouldn't see the desperation, panic, and loneness forming there. Then the First Prime shot and Samantha Carter was no more.

Her body crumpled lifelessly at his feet, he kicked it for good measure as Jack tried to scramble forward. Smirking Ra sighed and informed Jack of his new plans. Teal'c had never realized how much Sam had meant to him but for when she was gone. Overpowering the lonely Jaffa guarding him Teal'c opened the stolen staff weapon and pointed it at his best friend. Jack nodded slightly and Teal'c shot him in the heart. Someone retaliated quickly and the last thing Teal'c felt was slight warmth as he was enveloped in the black.

_And when you dream, dream big,_

_As big as the ocean, blue._

_'Cause when you dream it might come true._

_But when you dream, dream big._

They were **SG1**.

_And when you dream, dream big,_

_As big as the ocean, blue._

_'Cause when you dream it might come true._

_But when you dream, dream big._

It had been a good run.


End file.
